Watching Middle-Earth
by SlashMagicfan96
Summary: FemLegolas, OCs, Slash, past MPreg, scewing with Canon, half Dwarf/half Elves, half Dwarf/half Hobbit, stubborn dwarf Kings & Princes, friendly!Thranduil, this is my version of LotR & the Hobbit! Enjoy!
1. summary

Set in the year 1826 (I know, I'm screwing with canon) the Fellowship is just made when a group of Time Travelers, both from the past & the furture, came through a beam of light.

Fem!Legolas

Lots of OCs

And I forgot to mention Arwen bashing! I don't hate her, she is beautiful, but I always bash those who get in the way of my favorite pairings! Sorry if you don't like that, but that's how I am.


	2. Newcomers & the Explaination part 1

October 28th, 1826

A head full of ankle length silver-blonde hair that was in two braids & then twisted with a plain third part of hair until the briad ended at her waist, the rest remaining untouched, & sapphire blue eyes, the Mirkwood Elf Young Princess Legolas Greenleaf, looked around as she saw some of the Men, Elves, Dwarves, a Wizard, a Hobbit, & 4 Halflings argue about what to do with the One Ring.

She wore a silver-gray flowing dress with long flowinh sleeves, & the dress itself had embroidery rose petals all over, & the Princess' cape wasa see-through purple & even longer than the dress, & her cape had a green, blur & red gem on the fastened edge.

Her headtiara was a golden-orange with a red ruby stud in the middle, which hanged over her forehead.

Her shoes didn't match the outfit, but her dark gray high-heeled ankle-boots were stylish & comfortable.

And though Legolas was called "Young Princess", she was six hundred & ten years old, born in the year 1160. Her mother, Queen Clarissina ØLorian-Greenleaf, had died giving birth to her, leaving her father, King Thranduil Greenleaf, without both a Queen & a wife, while their children, High Princess Enya, High Prince Orphias, Princess Orlanda, Young Prince Ewan & Legolas herself, motherless.

She looked at her siblings.

Enya had been born in the year 1150, ten years before Legolas was born. Enya had silver-blonde hair to her waist in a high ponytail, little ringlets at her temples, emerald-green eyes she had inheireted from her mother, & she wore a hot pink flowing dress with orange embroidery flame-like features on it

Her cape was gold, a tint of yellow, & the cape had a green, blue & red gem on the fastened edge as well. Her headtiara was clear & vine-like, with the purple-pink gem right in the middle.

Orphias & Orlanda had been born in 1156. He had the same silver-blonde hair, emerald-green eyes as his mother & his siblings, Legolas excluded, though his hair was to his shoulders, & he was wearing a light blue shirt that had silver water-like features on it, his pants black.

His cape was the same as his older sister's, only his had a tint of silver in it. His headcrown was silver & vine-like with a midnight blue jewel as well.

Orlanda looked exactly like her twin brother, only her hair was longer, a little below her arse. Her dress was a moss green with silver pebble-like embroidery on it. Her cape was the same as her older sister's & her twin's, only it was silver with a tint of amber. Her headtiara looked like Enya's but it was silver & it's gem was an amber-orange jewel.

Ewan was born in 1158, two years before Legolas. His hair was the same as his older siblings & his younger sister, his hair to his elbows, & his emerald-green eyes flashed with laughter everyday still. He wore a red shirt that had silver dots embroidery sown into ig, and black pants. His cape was the same ad Orlanda's only it had a light gold-ish tint in it. His headcrown was rhe same as his brother's only it, too, was silver, & its jewel was an emerald.

Then Legolas looked at the Hobbit. The Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, was born in 1766, sixy years ago, though he looks twenty-nine, & in Hobbit terms, he was a young adult. He had black wavy hair to his neck, mystifying blue eyes, & he was kind.

Frodo's cousin, Enjolras Baggins-Oakenshield, was part Dwarf, born to Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, eight months after the Dwarf died those sixy long years ago.

Enjolras had shoulder length curly black hair that was in a braid each at his temples, a bare face (as Dwarves have beards & the like), and he had the same mystifying blue eyes Frodo had that ran in the Bagginses family. Enjolras was taller than the adverage Hobbit, but not the heught of Dwarves.

Legolas sespected that Bilbo might've told Enjolras stories about the Dwarf kingdom & that his father, Thorin, was King, but Legolas knew that the boy probably thought that the stories were just that...stories.

Legolas thought that she could be friends with the Hobbit & the Halfling easily.

She then turned to the three other Halflings. Amanda Emily, daughter of Fili Oakenshield & a human woman named Angelisa.

Amanda Emily had dirty blonde hair & blue eyes just like her father. She had also been born in 1766, but five monrhs before Enjolras. She was born in June. Since she has Dwarf blood in her veins, she aged slowly. She looked more lkke a thirty year old woman, when she was really sixty now.

And the others: the half-Elves, twins, Lalas Lavin & Throlon Throen, both brunette & brown eyed. Their parents were Kili Oakenshield and Elladan of Rivendell, who was Elrond's son.

Since Lalas & Throlon had both Elf & Dwarf blood inside them, they aged very slowly. They looked more like twenty year olds, when they were almost sixty.

Their 'mother' Elladan had never got as close as he had with Kili with anyone again, & Elladan had never been the same since everyone learned that the Oakenshield brothers & Thorin had died in the Battle of the Five Armies. Then again, neither had Bilbo Baggins, or Amanda Emily's mother, Angelisa.

Then Legolas looked at the Men. Boromir of Gondor had dirty blondr hair to his shoulders, green eyes & a three o'clock shadow on his face. He had been born in 1799, & he has a younger brother, Faramir.

Then Legolas looked at her love...her Soulmate. Aragorn...Estel...Ellesar. Aragorn for the Men, Estel for the Elves, & Ellesar for lwhen he will be crowned King of Gondor.

He had coarse dirty brown hair to his shoulders & a five o'clock shadow on his face, his eyes were gray-blue, & while he looked rough & acted as such, he could be soft & kind, like he had been when she first met him when he had been a year old, then again at four, again at ten, & then off & on for over the past ten years until he turned twenty-one, then she only saw him once or twice every two or three, maybe four, years..

Legolas looked back at the others again. They were still discussing (disagreeing) about what to do with the Ring in Lord Elrond's council room, when a flash of light blinded them, & a big mirror-like thing popped out of the air...

(Contunued in next chapter)


	3. Newcomers & the Explaination part 2

_Previously..._

_A flash of light blinded them, & a big mirror-like thing popped up out of the air _

"What is this?! Gandalf, is this your doing?" demanded Enya, who is six hundred & twenty years old.

"No, my dear. It is not I who is doing this," Gandalf replied just as another flash of light appeared, & twelve people replaced the light.

A male elf about the age of fifty with long silver-blonde hair that went to his mid-back, & sapphire blue eyes. He wore a leafy-green belted tunic & dark green pants. He had a tall thorn-like crown on the top of his head.

His name was Thranduil Greenleaf, the King of Mirkwood/Greenwood himself, who had his seven hundredth & twenty-sixth birthday a month ago.

Next to him was another male elf, who looked no older than thirty-seven, had silver-blonde hair that went to his fore arms, & he wore a blue royal shirt & a lighter blue pair of pants with brown boots & a small headcrown to show that he had royal blood.

His name was Haldir ØLorian, who had just celebrated his seven hundredth & fifteenth birthday in June. He was the younger brother of Clarissina, the deceased Queen of Greenwood, now called Mirkwood, & Haldir is the uncle to the Princesses & Princes. He was also the son of Galandriel, & he was the Warden of her kingdom in the Woods, Lothlorien.

Next to him was a young woman who looked to be the age of twenty-three years. She had silver-blonde hair as well, but hers was in a messy bun-like ponytail right now, but when it was down, her hair was down to her knees in beautiful waves. She wore thr Lothlorien warrior armor on her slim body, & a small, royal jeweled barrette in her hair.

Her name was Mariposa ØLorian, Haldir's daughter. She looked twenty-three, but she just had her two hundredth & twenty-sixth birthday in August.

Next to her was a male Dwarf with wavy black hair to his mid-back with two braids at his temples, his beard short (well, compared to other Dwarves), cold blue-gray eyes, & he was in battle armorthe only thought in his mind at that moment was 'Great, more Elves messing with things like teleportation, when they shouldn't. '

His name was Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. He was King Under the Mountain. He looked barely over fifty, but he was really seventy...or he had been when he died in 1766.

The armored male Dwarves beside hin were his nephews, Fili & Kili (I don't know their last name or if they have one, & I'm to lazy right now to look at Wiki, so I just gave them Thorin's name. Sorry if I got it wrong, but bare with me here).

Fili had mosty free-of-briads dirty blonde hair to his shoulders & a short beard with two small braids for his moustache, & he had kind yet slightly hardened blue eyes. He looked barely over twenty-eight, when in reality, he was thirty-nine.

Kili had neck length free brown hair & a barely-there beard & moustache on his face. He had kinder (brown) eyes than his uncle & older brother, but his, too, were looked twenty-five, though he was thirty-four years of age.

The brothers just looked around, not thinking anything really.

The man, also in armor, next to the new Dwarves had reddish-blonde hair to his shoulders, & clear blue eyes. His name was Faramir of Gondor, youngest son of Denethor, & little brother of Boromir. He just had his twenty-first birthday in July, & was recently named Captain of Gondor

The young male next to him had shoulder length silver-blonde hair & gray-blue eyes. He looked sixteen years old, if that, & he wore a tan belted shirt on his pale skin, black pants, matching black boots, & he had a sword on his hip.

His name was High Prince Septimus Greenleaf of Mirkwood, now reknown as Greenwood. He was half Elf, son of Queen Legolas Greenleaf, & King Aragorn of Gondor. He was half-brother, born on the same day & year as Septimus, Eldarien, Prince of Gondor. Septimus was the nephew of Enya, Orphias, Orlanda & Ewan, the cousin of Arthur (step-son of Orlanda), Merlin (son of Enya), & Salazar (son of Ewan).

Septimus' half brother, Eldarien, had brown hair to his neck & gray-blue eyes. He was the spittiing image of his father, no trace of his mother, Queen Arwen at all. He wore a green vest over a puffy white shirt, blsck pants & black boots as well.

The Elven boy next to him was about twelve years old in all terms. He haf neck length floppy golden-blonde hair & blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a red leather jacket, brown pants & black boots, & a sling over his right shoulder, showing that he'd been injured recently.

His name was Arthur Watercloud, step-son o f Orlanda.

Hiding behind Arthur, fearfully, was a ten year old Elven boy with midnight black hair to his neck, sapphire-blue eyes & he had big ears. He wore a blue shirt with a red neckerchief & black pants with brown ankle-boots.

His name was Merlin Stormrain, son of Enya.

Merlin held Arthur tight around the waist, & Arthur gripped the boy with his free arm, trying to calm the boy, even though he was antthing but calm himself.

Holding onto Merlin's legs with a tight & fearful grip, there was a three year old Elven toddler with shoulder length silver-blonde hair andgreen eyes.

His name was Salazar Greenleaf, son of Ewan

Legolas stood up & fast-walked to her father, uncle & her cousin, & threw her arms around her father's waist, then the Lothlorien male's, & lastly her cousin. "Adar! Uncle Haldir! Posa!" she exclaimed in her Elven tounge.

When Legolas hugged Mariposa, the two female Elves smiled at each other. They hadn't seen each other in a long while.

Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Enjolras & the three hidden Hobbits, Pippin, Sam & Merry (I've ben neglecting them, haven't I? Sorry), were awed at the look of happiness on the usually calm & collected Elf Princess' face, while Enya, Orphias, Orlanda & Ewan smiled.

Thorin, Fili, Kili & Gimli were surprised to see the youngest of their 'enemy', the Mirkwood King, being so...'human'-like.

Septimus was looking at his mother & smiled sadly. This, in the year 1826, not 1844, would probably be the last time he would see his mother alive, & he knew it was the last time seeing Aunts Enya & Orlanda, & Uncle Orphias, & probably Uncle Ewan as well.

Eldarien looked at the female Elf he'd rather have as a mother, even though he never met her before, awed at her beauty, & he wondered why his Adar let her go, even though he already knew that Arwen told her lies, saying that Legolas felt nothing for Aragorn and that, beacuse she ran in the middle of the night, only proved Arwen's lies, in her mind. He hoped

that this Aragorn knew better than to believe Arwen this time.

Eldarien clasped his brother's shoulder, knowing what Septimus was thinking.

Arthur looked at his step-aunt. The last time he saw her, she ordered him to take Merlin & Salazar, & to ride to Gondor to help Septimus to persuade the King. As he looked around the room, he paused at Orlanda, & paled. 'Nana...'

Orlanda knew she was being watched, & she looked over to the twelve year old, & she saw his sadness. She felt the strange need to comfort the boy, but she didn't even know him.

Merlin had felt Arthur tense & looked over in the direction that made his step-cousin tense so. He saw Aunt Orlanda, & he knew what happened. Then he saw his own mother, & he cried out softly into Arthur's back.

Arthut tore his gaze from his step-mother & looked behind himself, then turned to see what Merlin saw, & he almost cried himself when he saw the black haired boy crying at the sight of his dead Nana.

Salazar, the one of the lucky ones (Septimus being the other, though he doesn't know for how long) out of the cousins to still have a parent alive, looked cautiously around the room, & his young eyes saw fround his Ada, & the three year old tore his arms from Merlin's legs & lauched himself at Ewan

"Ada! Ada, Ada!"

Ewan grabbed the child in his arms before he hit the floor & held the little one to his chest, before what Salazar had called him sunk in. "'Ada'?" he asked the child incredulously.

"Ada! Ada, you're alive! You're alive!" (Sorry, but I don't know how a 3 year old talks, since the last one I heard was almost 10 years ago next month when I was almost 7 or so, & I have a small problem remembering that far back.) he exclaimed happily as he cried into his father's chest.

Merlin, Arthur, Eldarien & Septimus looked at the scene & smiled, glad that even with all that Salazar had seen in the past few days, things that no child, especially a three year old, should see, the little Elf could still smile & be happy

Enya, Orphias, Orlanda & Legolas were shocked. They had a nephew.

"Ewan?" Legolas asked. He looked at his little sister. "You have a child?" she questioned, hurt that he never mentioned this.

"I...I don't have a child. But he seems to think _I _am his father."

"That's because you are his Ada, Uncle Ewan," said Arthur.

"Would someone kindly explain what is happening here, & introduce yourselves? " asked Elrond, who was very confused as he was seeing the father of his grandchildren (Lalas & Throlon), who was supposed to have been dead for the last sixty years, & yet the Dwarf still looks as he did when the Company had arived to Rivendell so long ago.

'_For once_,' Thorin thought, '_I agree with the Elf_.'

Septimus nodded & looked arounf for Sam, Pippin & Merry. "There's one Hobbit here. Wherr are the othet three? I would rather only introduce us once."

The three hiding Hobbits came out. Sam somehow knew that the newcomers were good, so he didn't fear them. Pippin smiled friendly at them, & Merry nodded his hello.

"Okay." Septimus nodded over to Ewan & the little Elfling in his arms. "That's Salazar Greenleaf, Young Prince of Greenwood...& he was born in 1842. He is Uncle Ewan's son."

The room was shocked. The (younger) newcomers were from the future. And it didn't escape their notice that he said "Greenwood", not "Mirkwood".

Thranduil (I forgot about him momentarily, sorry) would have smiled if he hadn't been in a room with Dwarves, including three of them that were supposed to be dead. His kingdom must have been saved from the sickness that had plagued his home for so long.

Ewan looked at the boy in his arms & smiled. "I have a son. I have a son!" Salazar smiled up at his Ada as Ewan hugged thr Elfling closer to his chest, protective of the small child already.

Septimus, Enjolras, Amanda Emil, Lalas & Throlon smiled sadly at the scene. They never got to do that with their fathers, & when Septimus & his cousins go back to their own time, Ewan might already be dead, along with Legolas, & Thorin, Fili & Kili have been dead for six decades already.

If they change the past, then...Everything would be perfect. Just like it was supposed to have been...

Septimus cleared his throat & continued, pointing at Merlin. "This is Merlin Stormrain, born in 1834, Prince of Greenwood, & he's Aunt Enya's son."

Enya's eyes widened in shock as she took in Merlin's features. The hair was, obviously, not hers, but the eyes, they were the same as her father's, & her sister's. The same shade of sapphire-blue.

Merlin watched as his mother walked up to him slowly, before she wrapped her arms around him. He tensed for a second, barely noticable, before he hugged his Nana tightly, crying.

"Why is he crying?" asked Frodo, concerned for the young Elf.

"Enya has passed on recently," answered Septimus sadly.

All the past Elves, & the Half-Elves, gasped, & Enya's siblings looked at her with sad & fearful eyes.

The Dwarves were actually saddened at this, more for the child, they told themselves though. '_No child, even if they are an Elf, desserves this so soon Iin life_,'

Septimus had a comforting hand on Arthur's right shoulder. "This is Arthur Watercloud, born in 1832. He is a Prince of Greenwood, & Aunt Orlanda's step-son."

Orlanda looked at the boy, & though he looked nothing like her, she felt as if he was her son already, regardless of the fact that in this time, he wasn't even born yet.

Arthur walked to her & hugged her tight with his one arm, before letting her go quickly, like he was afraid that he overstepped his bounds, or like he hadn't seen her in years...Orlanda's eyes widened. "Oh, Valor! Please don't say that I have died, too!" she exclaimed, startling everyone, including her brothers & sisters.

Everyone looked to Septimus, & he looked down sadly. "You died with Aunt Enya."

Orlanda closed her eyes. She had wanted to be wrong. Orphias looked at his twin sister in fear, not wanting to part from her after being alive together for six hundred & fourteen years. '_Enya dies, Orlandi _(her nickame) _with her...who else__?' _was on the Greenleaf family's mind.

Septimus looked at Eldarien, & his brother nodded his consent. The Prince of Gondor stepped up & introduced himself.

"My name is Eldarien of Gondor. I am sixteen years of age. My father is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, & my birth mother is Arwen of Rivendell. My true mother, I will not say yet."

His introduction caused many different reactions.

Elrond was shocked & a little angry. He was pleased that he had another grandchild to spoil, don't get him wrong, but he knew that Arwen wasn't for Aragorn. He had told her that before, that Legolas was Estel's true Mate...

Lalas & Throlon were thrilled. They had a cousin, not realizing that they had more family in the room then they knew.

Elrond then looked over at Septimus on a hunch & he saw the eyes, along with the hair, & he held back a pleased smirk. '_Well, at least Legolas & Estel told each other of their feelings at some point_.'

Thranduil looked as if he would kill Aragorn, both for thr fact thay the Man bedded another Elf instead of Legolas, for he knew of his daughter's affections for the Ranger, & because he came to the same conclusion as Elrond did.

Aragorn looked at his...well, his son. He could see himself in his son. The hair, the eyes, the bone structure, everything about him screamed "I am Aragorn's clone", because Eldarien looked just like he did when Aragorn was sixteen. The Ranger felt happiness. He had a son!

Legolas, though happy for Aragorn for she can see that he was happy at the knowledge that he would have a son in a couple years, was crushed. Her friend, her companion, her true love, _her Mate_...married another & woulf have a child.

She knew that Aragorn would marry someday, but she didn't think it would be soon. She also knew that her future self must have felt the same way Legolas is now when she found out.

She wouldn't be surprised if the other Legolas had gone into the West to escape her heartache, but she knew that she would never. She had probably stayed to continue watching over Aragorn, & his son.

Legolas closed her eyes to hide her pain, but her father & uncle, Gandalf, Elrond, Mariposa, Aragorn, the Bagginses (one part Oakenshield), Eldarien, Septimus, & strangely enough, Faramir, saw it.

Aragorn was confused & concerned as to why his dear friend was looking as if she were in pain, when a thought crossed his mind. '_Could she...love me...? No, don't even think about it, Aragorn. You were only a teenager when you felt that way, & those feelings you had for her passed long ago. Stop puttinf foolish ideas in your head that well only lead to heartache_.'

Thranduil, Haldir, Gandalf & Elrond shook their heads unnoticablely, while Eldarien & Septimus frowned. '_Aragorn, you better choose right this time, otherwise you will lose your happiness, whether (?) you know Iit or not_,' the 'twins' thought.

Mariposa wanted to slap Aragorn for making her cousin feel the pain he's causing. If he would just tell Legolad that he loved her, for Mariposa knew that he did, the looks were there after all, then the two would be like...well, like Mariposa's parents.

She shuddered. _'Argh, bad Iimages, bad images!'_

Frodo & Enjolras were concerned for the beautiful Elf Princess, who they had caught staring at the Man they called Strider earlier.

Faramir was uncertain as to why he felt concerned for the Elven Young Princess of Mirkwood, but he felt as if he knew her well enough to care for her. But he didn't. Did he?

Septimus decided to get this kind of attention away from his mother for a minute & get a different kind of attention, by saying his name. "My name is Septimus Greenleaf, High Prince of Greenwood. I was born in 1828, & I am sixteen years of age. My mother is Queen Legolas Greenleaf. My father, I will not say for now."

Legolas looked up hurriedly at this, up at the child who claims to be her son. '_I have a son...& I'm the Queen in the future? What on Middle-Earth is going on?! And who is his father_?'

Enya, Orphias, Orlanda & Ewan were shocked that their baby sister was the Queen of the kingdom so soon in the future, but they also wondered who the teen's father was.

Aragorn felt jealousy over this new information, but he told himself that he had no reason to be jealous.

Faramir felt a shock go through his body at the teenager's name. He was starting to get worried. Why was he getting concerned for a Elf Princess, & her son from the future, which he tried not to think about because if he did, he would get a headache, & why was he getting shocks over said future child's name?

Haldir smiled. He had a good idea from Septimus' eyes who the father was. He just hoped that Aragorn from his time realized that he loved Legolas, & that she/he told him/her soon.

Thranduil smiled happily, or as happily as he could show in a room with Dwarves in it. He would have a bunch of grandchildren in the future, but he tried not to think about Legolas as Queen, as the youngest of the King, or Queen, was the Heir to the throne in Elven terms.

He knew that becoming the Ruler of a Elven kingdom only happened when the previous Ruler either went to the Valor, or died, or they were missing/in captivity.

Thorin couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "Why are _we_ here, may I ask?" He gestured to his nephews & himself.

Septimus stared at the Dwarf King. "You are here, King Thorin Oakenshield, Princes Fili & Kili Oakenshield, for the same reason we are, I suppose. My great-grandmother, Galandriel, sent myself & my cousins to this time, as she probably took you three out of your time in our past, to the year 1826, which is now, to correct some mistakes & hopefully, save some lives doing so," said Septimus.

Enjolras' eyes widened as he heard his father's & his cousins' names. His father was really a King? The stories Bilbo had told him during his & Frodo's childhood were not false? Everything was real? And his father was _here_, right now?

Amanda Emily, Lalas & Throlon also stared at their father/uncle & their great uncle. Unlike Enjolras & Frodo, they had lived with the tales of how Erebor was reclaimed & how the Battle had taken the King & his nephews lives. So thwy were more amazed that they were here with him now, alive, because of time travel.

Frodo, Enjolra, & his still unknown cousins, just stared at their Dwarven family, wanting to get to kmow them personally, to know for themselves what they had been like before they died.

Thorin, Fili & Kili were starting to wonder were Bilbo was & why he wasn't here. (Took them long enough.)

"She sent this mirror-like thing from a future that has not yet come to my time & said that it would shoe us things in a better light than reading a book would. I don't know how it does this, but I trust her. And she says it'll show us a lot of the year 1766, & of now," Septimus finished.

Everyone was shocked, (slightly) angered (the Elves & Dwarves {for once they agree on something}), confused (everyone else), & in Pippin's case, excited.

The screen suddenly flickered, getting ready to show them everything Galandriel wanted them to see.

(To Be Continued in...The Prophecy: One Ring to Rule Them All...)

(Sorry for the wait, but I was giving my thumbs a rest. That, & my life got dramatic. I'll try not to wait another 12, technically 6 or 7, days this time.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories! But my life has been dramatic lately, what with my parents _might be _getting a divorce, my niece's birthday is coming up in a couple days, & I have been feeling sick since Tuesday (I was gonna update that day too)...yeah, just expect very slow (probably like every two/three weeks (or even a month)) updates from me.

Again, I'm so, so, soo sorry! :(


	5. Not A Chapter

I'm soo sorry for making you guys wait. My cold or whatever the Hell it was went away on the 19th of June, the same day I went to stay at my sister's house for a few days, I got back late Sunday (23rd), then my sister's youngest child came back with me for a couple days & she went back early Tuesday morning (25th). And my parents are DEFINITELY getting a divorce. And we're all moving from our house. My life is very dramatic & frustrating. 06-25-13

07-08-13 My cousin got married on Saturday (07-06-13), & my dad & I looked at a apartment today. I loved it. But I'm having writer's block on my SW & my NCIS fics, so don't expect updates for a while. Sorry.

08-01-13 I really am so sorry, but my Ipod that has my Narnia & my LotR stories on it died yesterday & I'm hoping that my dad can get it fixed. Fate seems to hate me because I was going to update today, but unfortunately, I give you guys this. Please don't kill me.

Again so very sorry.


	6. AN PLEASE READ

A/N: PLEASE READ!

My dear readers,

This author´s note has nothing to do with my stories, but please, keep reading! I have recently learned from a fellow author that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back & threatening to take away everything we love on the internet. I am asking you to take a moment & read this author´s note from one of Accalia Silvermoon's recent stories, Accalia can explain this better than I can.

Sincerely,

SlashMagicfan96


End file.
